Solgaleo
Solgaleo (Japanese: ソルガレオ Solgaleo) is a dual-type Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday. It evolves from Cosmoem when leveled up in Pokémon Sun or Pokémon Ultra Sun starting at level 53. It is one of Cosmog's final forms, the other being Lunala. Along with Lunala, it was initially shown, without a name or any data, in May 2016, but information on it was officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Solgaleo is a member of the cosmic duo with Lunala and the game mascot of Pokémon Sun, appearing on the boxart. This Pokémon is said to be a male evolution of Cosmog. At the activation of its third eye, it departs for another world. Solgaleo fuses with Necrozma using the N-Solarizer to become Dusk Mane Necrozma. Biography Solgaleo is a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. When Solgaleo enters its Radiant Sun phase, its third eye appears on its forehead—a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose—and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. Known as the "beast that devours the sun," Solgaleo has long been honored as an emissary of the sun. Its body is capable of holding a vast amount of energy and glows when active. Solgaleo can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Solgaleo along with its counterpart Lunala can create Cosmog. Solgaleo is capable of flight. Solgaleo is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Sunsteel Strike and exclusive Z-Move Searing Sunraze Smash. Gallery 220px-EP1031 Necrozma fusionándose con Solgaleo.gif 1523462351solgaleo.png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-09-20 solgaleo - Google Search.png The+kids+see+solgaleo+one+last+time_ca6607_6470380.gif tumblr_p0be3r9IlY1v68t0mo3_500.gif tumblr_p1c5i54ALD1r8sc3ro3_500.gif Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Steel Type Pokemon Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Pets Category:Claw Wielders Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Generation VII Pokemon Category:Cats Category:Metalbenders Category:Psychics Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125